Characters in the "Garion" novels
The Belgariad and The Malloreon are a two-part fantasy epic written by David Eddings. This is a list of the major characters that appear in both parts of the story. (For a list of the races in the series, see Races in the "Garion" novels.) Note: All of the statements (deceased, married) are written from the current information by the end of the series. Heroes of the Prophecy of Light Note: These characters are the main protagonists to the story, arranged in order of first appearance. There are many other minor and supporting protagonists, including some royalty. *Garion -called the "Child of Light" in the Mrin Codex. *Polgara- called "Beloved" in the Mrin Codex. *Durnik,- called the "Man with Two Lives" in the Mrin Codex. *Belgarath - called the "Eternal Man" or "Ancient One" in the Mrin Codex. *Silk, - called the "Guide" or "the Rat" in the Mrin Codex. *Barak, -called the "Dreadful Bear" in the Mrin Codex. *Hettar, - called the "Horse Lord" in the Mrin Codex. *Lelldorin, - called "the Archer" in the Mrin Codex. *Mandorallen, - called the "Knight Protector" in the Mrin Codex. *Ce'Nedra - called the "Queen of the World" in the Mrin Codex. *Relg-called the "Blind Man" in the Mrin Codex. *Taiba- called the "Mother of the Race that Died" in the Mrin Codex. *Sadi- called "The Man who is no Man" in the Mrin Codex. *Poledra, - called "The Woman Who Watches" in the Mrin Codex. *Velvet or Liselle - called the "Huntress" in the Mrin Codex. *Toth Antagonists (Champions of the Prophecy of the Dark) *Asharak, (Real name is Chamdar, deceased). A Murgo Grolim and disciple of Ctuchik. Killer of Garion's parents. *Ctuchik, (deceased) disciple and high priest of Torak. Resides at Rak Cthol in Cthol Murgos. *Zedar (Formerly known as Belzedar) disciple of Torak, but formerly a disciple of Aldur. For the change in his allegiance, Zedar is also called the Apostate. *Urvon, (deceased) disciple of Torak. *Zandramas, (Deceased) Grolim Priestess of Torak. Stole Belgarion and Ce'Nedra's son, Geran. She is the Child of Dark in the Malloreon. *Torak (deceased) One-Eye, the Dragon God of Angarak. One of the seven deities who created the world. Torak prefers to be called Kal Torak ("Kal" meaning "King and God"). Minor Antagonists *Brill, (Real name is Kordoch, deceased). A Dagashi assassin charged with disrupting Garion's quest. *Nahaz, a Demon Lord *Mordja, a Demon Lord *The King of Hell *Salmarissa (at least in the Queen of Sorcery), the Queen of Nyissa *Chabat (deceased), a Grolim priestess who practiced witchcraft/raising of demons Royalty *Geran, aka Geran VI, Crown Prince of Riva, and son of Belgarion and Ce'Nedra *Beldaran II, Princess of Riva, and daughter of Belgarion and Ce'Nedra, younger sister to Geran *Anheg, King of Cherek, husband of Islena, and cousin of Barak. *Islena, Queen of Cherek, and wife of Anheg. *Cho-Hag, King of Algaria, husband of Silar, and foster-parent of Hettar. *Silar, Queen of Algaria, wife of Cho-Hag, and foster-mother of Hettar. *Drosta lek Thun, King of Gar og Nadrak. *Fulrach, King of Sendaria, and husband of Layla. *Layla, Queen of Sendaria, and wife of Fulrach. *Gethell, King of Mishrak Ac Thull. *Korodullin, King of Arendia, and husband of Mayaserana. *Mayaserana, Queen of Arendia, and wife of Korodullin. *Rhodar, (deceased) King of Drasnia, husband of Porenn, and uncle of Silk. *Porenn, Queen of Drasnia, later on Queen Mother, wife of Rhodar, and aunt of Silk. *Silk, aka Kheldar Prince of Drasnia, half brother of Urgit, nephew to Porenn and Rhodar, cousin to Kheva *Kheva, present king, son of Rhodar and Porenn, cousin to Kheldar and Urgit *Salmarissa, Queen of Nyissa. *Ran Borune XXIII, (deceased) Emperor of Tolnedra, and father of Ce'Nedra *Taur Urgas, (deceased) King of Cthol Murgos. *Urgit, King of Cthol Murgos, son of Lady Tamazin and Silk's father, Silk's half brother *Zakath (or Kal Zakath), Emperor of Mallorea, and husband of Cyradis. *Gorim, Leader of the Ulgos. His name belongs only to his office; he has no personal name. Disciples of Aldur *Beldin, the Dwarf. Ethnicity unknown because of his extreme deformities. *Belgarath, the "The Ancient and Beloved". First disciple of Aldur. Father of Polgara. *Belkira, an Alorn shepard. Twin of Beltira. *Beltira, an Alorn shepard. Twin of Belkira. *Belzedar, the Apostate. Originally one of Aldur's disciples, but later turned sides and became a disciple of Torak. *Belmakor, (deceased) the Melcene. *Belsambar, (deceased) the Angarak. *Beldurnik, the "The Man with Two Lives". He is taken as a disciple in The Malloreon. Husband of Polgara. *Belgarion, The Child of Light. Special status in ranks of disciples. Grand-son of Belgarath and Great-nephew of Polgara. *Polgara, "Beloved Daughter". Daughter of Belgarath and Poledra and aunt of Garion. Special status in ranks of disciples. *Poledra, "The Woman Who Watches". Wife of Belgarath and Mother of Polgara. Special status in ranks of disciples. Deities Main article: Deities in the "Garion" novels Other Minor and Supporting Characters *Greldik, a Cherek ship captain and sailor, one of the finest seamen in all of Cherek. *Grinneg, cousin to Barak and King Anheg. Cherek ambassador at Tol Honeth. *Kador (deceased), the head of the Vordue family and the Grand Duke of Tol Vordue, executed for treason. *Oltorain, a Mimbrate Arendish nobleman, brother of Ariana. *Count Reldegen, Lelldorin's uncle. *Earl of Seline, a Sendarian nobleman and advisor to King Fulrach. *Baron of Vo Ebor (deceased), Mandorallen's mentor. Husband of Nerina. *Xantha, Queen of the Dryads. *Xera, Ce'Nedra's Dryad cousin. *Doroon (deceased), a childhood friend of Garion's. *Rendorig, an Arendish childhood friend of Garion's. *Zubrette, a wily blonde Sendarian girl who was a childhood friend of Garion's and Garion's first "love". Category:Characters in the "Garion" novels